


Мастер бисквитов

by LunaticQueen (Lunatic_Queen)



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Cooking, F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 06:58:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5196545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunatic_Queen/pseuds/LunaticQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Коммандер Шепард собирается доказать Кэйдану, что умеет готовить. Чего бы это ни стоило.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мастер бисквитов

Когда Кэйдан сказал: «следующий ужин с тебя», - Шепард автоматически кивнул. После плотной еды и расслабляющей ванны он физически не мог отказываться, а уж тем более вступать в дискуссию. Правда, что именно подтолкнуло Джона сказать, что он более, чем мастер в кулинарии, он понять не мог. Какая-то часть него даже удивилась, когда рот извергнул подобное предположение. Хотя, наверное, во всем был виноват укоряющий взгляд и последующая усмешка майора Аленко, они не могли не быть в этом замешаны.  
Если себе коммандер Шепард охотно признавался, что он не то что готовит, он и ест-то с трудом — особенно этими ужасными трубочками, без которых ни с одним желе не справишься, то покаяться в этому Кэйдану было выше его сил. И эта его усмешка!

— Да ладно, Шепард, бисквит? Ты хоть знаешь, как он выглядит?  
— Я профессионал по бисквитам. И другим кремам.

Кэйдан отвернулся с улыбкой, но, конечно же, не поверил ему.

Все бы ничего, Шепард мог бы научиться готовить яичницу или даже салат за пару-тройку месяцев, а там уже и Жнецы на подходе. Кэйдан бы забыл об ужине и обо всем на свете. Но проблема заключалась в том, что, уходя, он сказал «до вечера», из чего можно было сделать вывод, что он вернется. По опыту зная, что от Шепарда приглашения дождаться — легче крогана защекотать, он пригласил себя сам.

Приняв утренний душ и бодрящий настой из трав с Сур'Кеша, Джон сел на стул перед кухней и взял себя за голову. Только в этот момент он понял, что натворил.  
Шепард не паниковал, когда на него летело брюхо молотильщика и почти не нервничал, оставшись один на один с бандой вооруженных наемников. Тогда он, по крайней мере, знал, что делать. Но сейчас не имел ни малейшего понятия. Единственное, он подозревал, что чтобы что-то приготовить, надо что-то иметь из продуктов. Вспоминая одну очень увлекательную ретро-игру, записи которой сохранились в закоулках экстранета, он подумал о двух подсказках, которые бы ему очень помогли. Звонке другу и помощи зала.  
Он воспользовался сразу обеими.  
С Гаррусом он решил не советоваться — пищей, секреты приготовления которой он знал, можно было только челнок заправлять. По той же причине Джон не стал обращаться к Тали.  
Лампочкой в его голове зажегся образ Веги в белом фартуке, трудящегося над сковородой, как пчелка. Вега, конечно, Вега, кто же еще ничем кроме работы не занят и умеет из пары яиц сотворить мастерпис.  
Следующим в списке шел бисквит. Джон впервые за много времени понял, что ему нужна женщина. Кажется, Трэйнор в их прошлую встречу упоминала, что она женщина.  
Шепард набросал короткие сообщения для Джеймса и Саманты, убедился в том, что не наделал орфографических ошибок — все-таки он должен был поддерживать статус вездесущего и всезнающего коммандера. Конечно, он мог и вызвать их, но не настолько уж вездесущим он себя считал.

Расправившись с приглашением помощников, Шепард отправился на поиски рецепта вкусного блюда в экстранет. Просмотрев первые пять ссылок, он изменил запрос на рецепт вкусного и простого блюда. Еще несколько ответов поисковой системы изменили его на вкусное блюдо для чайников. Это тоже не помогло. Джон исчерпал сегодняшний запас терпения и приступил к более радикальным вещам — стал вспоминать, что когда-либо ел из еды, помимо стейков и кетчупа. Было еще пиво, но Кэйдан вряд ли бы обрадовался, если бы Джон образовал в квартире пивоварню.  
Слишком глубоко в свои мысли Шепарду не дал погрузиться звонок в дверь, оповещающий о прибытии гостей.  
Мигающий монитор демонстрировал Вегу, заслонившего собой почти весь экран, и скромно примостившуюся рядом Саманту с сумкой через плечо. Шепард на секунду спросил себя, почему они пришли вместе, к нему даже начали закрадываться подозрения, и они бы взяли вверх над его обычным логическим мышлением, если бы Вега с Трэйнор не начали препираться.

— Не знаю, что ты там о себе возомнил, но особенность это то, что внутри. А там ты такой же, как и все.  
— Это ты не видела еще мое белье с утками.  
— Надеюсь, никогда не увижу. С утками. Это смешно. Ты серьезно? С утками?  
— Может, это и селезни. У них были клювы. А у одного он даже совпадает с…  
— Прекрати! Только не это.  
— Ладно, про свое не буду. А какое у тебя? С пуговками и бантиками? Я люблю такое.

Джон улыбнулся, впуская их внутрь.

— Шепард, даже моих аналитических способностей не хватает на то, чтобы понять, зачем тебе понадобились мы оба, да еще и срочно, — констатировала Трэйнор, проходя внутрь. — И вообще это твое: «дружище, сегодня у меня в два» - очень пространственно.  
— Это еще что, — встрял Джеймс. — Вот он меня душечкой назвал. Я было напрягся, но присутствие Чикиты расслабило мои мышцы пониже крестца.  
— Мне нужна ваша помощь, — прервал их Джон, пообещав себе позднее разобраться со списком рассылки. — Это действительно срочно  
— Я просто хочу сказать, что у тебя проблема с обращениями, — заключил Вега. — Но тем не менее, что бы за конец света с тобой ни приключился, я к твоим услугам.  
— Ты меня только что как назвал? — пришла в себя Саманта. — Чи… что? Почему я об этом первый раз слышу? Ты всегда меня так называл? Стоп, это обо мне вы тогда…  
— У меня проблемы!

Командный тон помог. Вега и Трэйнор смолкли, автоматически вытянувшись в боевую стойку. Джон вздохнул, складывая руки за спиной.

— Мне нужна ваша помощь, — тихо сказал он. — Я понимаю, вы не на службе, поэтому прошу как друг. Дело в том, что я понятия не имею, как варить мясо, и на что намазывают бисквит.  
— Бисквит не намазывают, — педантично исправила Трэйнор. — Это тесто.  
— Да? А ведь он меня даже не исправил.  
— Кто? Бисквит?  
— Кажется, я понял, в чем тут вопрос.

Вега улыбнулся. Обойдя Саманту, он обнял Шепарда за плечи.

— Локо нужно покухарить. Кто на этот раз в твоих сетях? Все та же рыбка? Он становится твоей привычкой, не находишь?  
— Я не желаю это обсуждать, — отрезал Джон.  
— А я-то, дурак, понадеялся, что меня наконец позвали что-то обсудить.  
— У тебя не тот склад ума, чтобы что-то обсуждать, Джеймс, — осадила его Трэйнор.

Вега не обратил на ее высказывание ни малейшего внимания, проходя вперед по коридору.

— Что же случилось? Кажется, еще не все рестораны Цитадели закрылись, чтобы тебе самому пришлось хвататься за сковороду, — он заглянул на кухню. — Воронки от взрыва нет. Я так понимаю, до плиты ты еще не добрался. Вот уж не думал, что тебе понадобятся мои навыки и знания, чтобы разбираться с парнями.  
— Я тоже вряд ли помогу, — робко напомнила Трэйнор. — Я имею в виду, с парнями. Ну вы понимаете… Только если бисквит… но не в форме того, на чем у Веги утки. А то знаю я эти штучки…

Шепард повернулся лицом к окну, надеясь, что в профиль произведет большее впечатление.

— При нашей последней беседе с майором… майором Аленко, я несколько переоценил свои кулинарные способности.  
— Твои что? Пробовала я как-то сэндвич, который ты себе готовил… унигель — не лучшая прослойка между рыбой и тостом. Да и вообще рыбу надо хоть как-нибудь готовить.  
— Поэтому я и позвал вас!

Шепард с возмущением осознал, что Трэйнор не только злоупотребляла его душем, но и едой, которую он украдкой притаскивал в свою каюту. Но разборки с любопытным секретарем и по совместительству подругой решил отложить до времени, когда от ее умения готовить бисквит не будет зависеть его будущее.

— Давай проясним еще раз. Ты хочешь, чтобы я приготовил тебе обед, а Чикита — десерт?

«Бисквит — это десерт», — вынес из полезного высказывания Джон.  
Он кивнул со значением, подтверждая предположение Джеймса.

— Можно было сразу так и сказать, — усмехнулся тот. — Надо вызывать Эстебана.  
— Это зачем еще? — Шепард перепугался количеству ненужных свидетелей его кулинарного позора.  
— Никогда не видел, чтобы кто-нибудь так мастерски управлялся с мясом, как он, — объяснил Вега. — А обед без мяса не обед. И даже не спорь.

Разобравшись с инструментроном, Вега бодро рявкнул на Кортеза:

— Красная тревога, список отсылаю. Платит Локо.  
— Красная тревога? — переспросил Джон, спеша за разрезающим комнату большими шагами Джеймсом.  
— Это значит, коммандер сошел с ума, — хмыкнул тот. — А теперь вдогонку, вырезка красного мяса, ящик пива…  
— Упаковка сливок, салат и овощное ассорти, — добавила проинспектировавшая кухню Трэйнор.  
— Боюсь подумать, что там представит Стив, получив этот список под красной тревогой, — озабоченно пробормотал Шепард.  
— Это моя забота, — Вега бросил взгляд на телевизор. — Кстати, сегодня матч по биотболу, заодно посмотрим у тебя.  
— Джеймс, ты как-то не так понял мои слова. Кэй… Никто не должен знать о вашем присутствии.  
— К тому времени, когда начнется матч, вы уже будете выполнять элементарные физические упражнения наверху. А мы сделаем игру потише.  
— В каком смысле «элементарные»? — возмутился Шепард.  
— Фигурно-акробатические, — встряла Саманта с кухни и тихо добавила. — Как будто та запись не разошлась по всей Нормандии… Я подобрала список того, что можно приготовить из имеющегося продуктового запаса плюс то, что достанет Стивен.  
— Давай.  
— Горячий рататуй, — Трэйнор проигнорировала, как скривился Джеймс. — Или ирландское рагу.  
— Один хрен.  
— Рыба под хреном, — продолжила она. — В холодильнике есть только консервы, но из нескольких банок можно сложить целую рыбу.  
— Дальше.  
— Тушеные биточки с гарниром из золотистых томатов в соусе фон Бламон по-флориански.  
— Заманчиво, но давайте остановимся на том, что мы можем приготовить, — напомнил Вега.  
— Морские спиральки в кляре из муки и фторосоли.  
— Заманчиво, но давайте остановимся на том, что можно есть. Салат с яйцами.  
— Что там, помимо яиц? — недоверчиво спросил Шепард.  
— Какая разница, — пожал плечами Джеймс. — Его я беру на себя. Эстебан с мясом мясом и займется, а Чикита может поручиться за бисквит… может?

Трэйнор появилась рядом, уперев руку в бок. Снизу-вверх посмотрев на Вегу, она процедила с достоинством:

— Я могу поручиться за все, кроме тебя.  
— Зато я полностью тебе доверяю, — Джеймс притянул Саманту к себе, обнимая за талию.

Девушка отвернулась, всем своим видом демонстрируя недовольство.

— А вот и Стив, — прервал их Джон, быстро мигрируя к двери.

Кортез, нагруженный пакетами, одновременно выражал изумление и отстраненность к своей ноше.

— Я тоже пока ничего не могу понять, Стив, — вздохнул Шепард, пропуская его внутрь.

Они проследовали за переместившимися на кухню спорщиками.

— Она очаровательна, не правда ли? — с томной улыбкой спросил Вега, наблюдая забирающуюся на верхнюю полку за мисками Саманту.  
— Не знаю, наверное, — пробормотал Кортез, сгружая продукты на столешницу.

Не успел Шепард объяснить Стиву, по какому поводу они собрались и выяснить, сколько кредитов он должен за весь этот гастрономический беспредел, что тот накупил, Вега уже всех привлек к делу. К счастью, Кортез быстро влился в процесс даже без должного инструктажа.  
Очень скоро Джон понял, что как раз ему места на кухне и не осталось.

— А что мне? Что мне нужно делать? — попробовал спросить он у Джеймса, изощряющегося с лотком вымытого салата.  
— Можешь пока попить пиво.  
— Где-то я это уже слышал, — фыркнул Шепард.  
— Серьезно, Локо, я тебе завидую. Никакой ответственности. Расслабляйся.

Только Джон дошел до другого края кухни, стараясь не задеть выжимающего… да, кажется, выжимающего мясо Стивена, Саманта оттащила его в сторону.

— Не расслабляйся. Отдели желтки от белков, пока я просеиваю муку.

Вручив ему четыре яйца, Трэйнор удалилась к ситу с чувством выполненного долга.

Шепард задумался. Когда она отошла, он посмотрел на яйца со всей строгостью. К сожалению, они не самораскололись от его грозного взгляда, а белок с желтком в разные стороны не разбежались.  
Кортез, проходящий мимо, заглянул в миску перед Шепардом и сочувственно улыбнулся.

— Кстати, великолепным помощникам коммандера полагается какая-нибудь награда? — поинтересовался Вега, шурша овощами.

Огромный нож с широким лезвием смотрелся в его руках, как игрушка.

— Устной благодарности уже недостаточно?  
— Я так и знал. Если бы можно было поменять каждую сотню твоих устных хотя бы на одну материальную, я бы уже на личную Нормандию накопил.

Шепард вскинул взгляд на персонал кухни. Он сейчас вспомнил, что яйца обычно сначала варят. Он уже почти решился подойти к пышущей жаром плите, когда ход туда заслонила широкая спина Стивена. И он передумал.  
От близкого контакта с ложкой яйцо наконец раскололось. Джон поднял голову, победоносно оглядывая товарищей. Однако пока он это делал, совершилось непоправимое. Желток впал в белок и категорически отказался из него выныривать. Мало того, к ним примешались еще и осколки скорлупы, резво ускользающие от кончика ножа, которым он хотел их выловить.

— Образец физического совершенства, — вздохнул Вега, залюбовавшись своим отражением в хромированной поверхности.  
— У штата Нормандии другое мнение, — сказал Шепард, заметив, что ни обсыпанная ровным слоем муки Саманта, ни воюющий со сковородой Стив не оценивают идеал перед ними.  
— Брось, девяносто девять процентов обитателей Нормандии мечтают оказаться под Джеймсом Вегой.  
— Он, наверное, считал микроорганизмы за полноценных обитателей, — шепнула Трэйнор Кортезу.

Оскорбившись, Джеймс решил во что бы то ни стало доказать свою уникальность и образцово-великолепность. Мокрая от пота футболка легла на стул, и он предстал перед товарищами топлес. Для усиления эффекта он прошествовал к холодильнику за бутылкой прохладной воды. Если до этого на кухне было жарко, от вида его торса запотели все стеклянные поверхности.  
Почти на минуту вся деятельность в квартире Шепарда приостановилась. Джон, Саманта, Стив и некоторые микроорганизмы молча смотрели на Джеймса, пока он пил, абсолютно нечаянно проливая на себя половину воды. Трэйнор было немножко стыдно за эту слабость, но никто этого не заметил.

— Ваши глаза говорят красноречивее слов, mis amigos, — усмехнулся Джеймс, подмигивая Саманте.  
— Единственный, кого ты можешь заарканить подобным образом, это врач-диетолог, — вспыхнула Трэйнор. — Когда человека настолько много это ненормально.  
— Это чистые мышцы, милая. Только попроси, и я дам тебе их потрогать.

Саманта заворчала, возвращаясь к муке.  
Посаженное настроение она выместила на Шепарде, отругав его за то, что он сделал со своими яйцами. С одним яйцом. Конец ее фразы потонул под дружный хохот Веги и Кортеза.

Пристыженный Джон решил больше не испытывать судьбу и спрятался в углу. Он редко когда принимал подобные решения, в бою или в личной жизни, у него всегда были под рукой его дар убеждения и штурмовая винтовка. На кухне ему предложили только ножик.  
Конечно, стоило ему только смириться со своей поварской никчемностью и прислониться к бутылочке пива, на горизонте возник Вега.

— Локо, не унывай, у меня есть для тебя задание.

Поймав озадаченный взгляд Шепарда, он уточнил:

— Нетрудное.

Саманта нервно хихикнула, от чего с ее носа слетело облако муки.

— Только выбрать кое-что надо. Смотри, всего существует примерно четыреста видов салатов с яйцами, и это я только навскидку могу вспомнить, — Джеймс продемонстрировал панельку, на которой быстро-быстро замелькали съедобные картинки. — Вот тут еще пять сотен рецептов. У тебя есть какие-либо предпочтения по поводу остальных ингредиентов?

Джон попытался вспомнить хоть один рецепт чего-нибудь, что он знал наизусть, и пропустил вопрос.

— Понятно. Давай так. Есть на что-нибудь аллергия?

Шепард задумался.

— На кошек.  
— Ты значительно сузил список, — саркастически заметил Вега. — С тобой каши не сваришь.  
— Еще и кашу варить? — заволновался Джон.

Пока Вега не изошелся еще каким-нибудь двусмысленным выражением, к ним подошел Стивен, взявшийся за маринад из доброго десятка составляющих.

— Джеймс, не грузи его лишними подробностями. Помнишь тот салат, который ты готовил на прошлых выходных? С лимонной заправкой и оливками.  
— Точно! Локо, не отходи далеко, я придумал для тебя настоящее дело.

Шепард очень хотел, но отойди далеко не успел. Из-за поворота, на который он почти свернул, высунулась рука Веги с квадратной банкой оливок.

— С этим даже твой хомяк справится, — пообещал тот. — Очисти и порежь на половинки.

Со всем многообразием пищи, которую пробовал, но никак не мог запомнить Джон, вкушать оливки ему еще не доводилось. Судя по картинке на упаковке, это были какие-то овощи или даже ягоды. С ними-то проблем возникнуть было не должно, так подумал Шепард до того, как успел открыть банку.

С крышкой он справился на ура. Она отошла с сочным чпоком, не порезав ему пальцы и не окатив странной черной жидкостью, которую скрывала за собой. В этом темном бульоне и плавали они, оливки. Джон много чего видал в своей жизни, но они его поразили. Оливки приятно пахли, а внешне были похожи на маленьких жучков. Не слишком необычная пища для тех, кто дозаправляется в забегаловках на различных колониях.

Четкие указания Веги Шепард запомнил. Почистить и порезать на половинки.  
Маленьким тонким ножиком ему удалось срезать кожурки с двух десятков. Это была довольно кропотливая работа, требующая огромного терпения и выдержки. В этот момент Джон подумал, что не зря столько раз тренировался и проходил курс молодого бойца. Все полученные навыки пригодились ему в процессе готовки.  
Закончив с чисткой, он огляделся. Никто не бежал к нему с криком: «Шепард, да твою же налево так-растак наперекосяк». Следовательно, все удавалось.  
Пока Трэйнор заливала бисквит в аккуратную форму, Вега отваривал что-то пенящееся в маленькой кастрюльке, а Кортез вовсю мариновал, Шепард решил самостоятельно перейти к следующему этапу готовки — расчленению оливок и внедрению их в миску с зелеными листьями салата.  
С этим-то и возникли проблемы. Оливки еще не совсем дозрели. Их ядрышки разрезать было практически нереально. Впрочем, Джон счел, что это вряд ли бы так сильно сказалось на вкусе. Приложив немного усилий, он разделался со всем батальоном черных солдатиков и отправил его на разведку в салатные джунгли.  
И практически все было замечательно, пока Джеймс не рассмотрел, что именно он делает.

— Шепард, да твою же налево так-растак наперекосяк! Я первый раз в жизни вижу, чтобы с оливками делали такое!

Ускользая от вулкана Веги, Шепард поспешно приткнулся к кажущемуся менее опасным кратеру Кортезу.  
Стив понимающе улыбнулся ему. Несколько долгих и постыдных для Джона секунд тот размышлял, что бы ему поручить с минимальным ущербом. В итоге он придвинул к нему поддон с кусками мяса.

— Смотри, Джон, все очень просто… — спокойно начал он.  
— Не пробуй, Эстебан, даже не пробуй, — Вега потряс перед ними миской, где в беспорядке размешались кусочки оливок и их дробленные косточки, и гневно промаршировал мимо.  
— Я залил маринадом, так что нужно только посолить, — не слушая его, продолжал Кортез. — Это дело вкуса, поэтому тут сложно… что-то… сделать не так. А я пока поставлю вторую духовку.

О чем — о чем, а о соли и перце Шепард имел самые доходчивые представления.  
Воспользовавшись минутой уединения, предоставленной ему отошедшим Стивеном, Джон взял крупную солонку обтекаемой и приятной формы. С особой уверенностью в том, что на этот раз не напортачит, он занес ее над мясом.  
Наверное, это был знак, что Шепарду не стоит и приближаться к кухне.  
Крышка солонки, не менее обтекаемая и приятная, отлетела в сторону, руша на ровные кусочки остро пахнувшего ароматными специями мяса белый град.  
Покраснев, побелев и под конец разнервничавшись, Джон воровато осмотрелся. У стола Вега устранял недочеты в его работе над оливками, около духовок Кортез и Трэйнор активно обсуждали, какую кнопку лучше нажать. Хоть раз ему могло повезти, и он бы сам разобрался со своими проблемами.  
Аккуратненько подтащив поддон с мясом к раковине, он включил воду и стал осторожно смывать соль. Вслед за ней в слив устремился и чудесный маринад, но кого будут интересовать такие мелочи, когда пятьдесят процентов блюда состоят из хлорида натрия.  
Смывать получалось прекрасно. Мясо на глазах становилось чистым и блестящим. Шепард и не подозревал, что в нем скрыт такой талант.  
От восторга он даже промычал коротенькую мелодию, заканчивая с последним куском.  
Подняв голову, он увидел, что за ним внимательно наблюдают три пары глаз.

— Я сдаюсь, — вздохнул Кортез.

Связанный по рукам и ногам банкой пива и обещанием не приближаться ни к какому кухонному прибору на расстояние менее трех шагов, Шепард был усажен на высокий стул в коридоре. С него открывался превосходный вид на уголок шкафа, в котором громко рылась Трэйнор.

— Поверить не могу… — возмущенно прошептала она, отойдя в сторону.  
— Локо опять что-то натворил? — с пониманием спросил ее Вега.  
— Эй.  
— Когда я готовила тесто, я не обратила на это внимания… — Саманта запустила руку в волосы, качая головой, —, но сейчас поняла. У него дома нет миксера.

В ее устах фраза прозвучала очень значительно. Как будто у его дома не было, к примеру, стен.

— Если у меня дома нет миксера, значит, он мне не нужен, — обиженно вступился за себя Джон. — Тут вам не дискотека.

Очень навязчиво его проигнорировав, Джеймс повернулся к нему спиной и упер руку в бок.

— Ну и что ты предлагаешь?  
— Я не знаю. Без него я крем не сделаю.  
— Сколько у нас времени? ..  
— Недостаточно. Только если…

Трэйнор побледнела, стискивая губы.  
Дело принимало интересный поворот. Миксер, что бы это ни было, явно был не инструментом для ди-джея, а необходимым ингредиентом в креме, который намазывали на бисквит. Остальные могли считать, что хотели, но Шепард для себя многое уяснил.

— Я могу быстро заскочить в лавку со специями, — серьезно сказал он, в последний раз пытаясь быть нужным. — Она тут неподалеку.

Стив молча принес ему новую банку пива на замену опустевшей.

— У меня есть один вариант, но он мне не нравится.  
— Чикита, не тяни, в конце-то концов.  
— Чисто теоретически взбить крем можно биотическими полями.  
— Чисто практически в нашей компании нет ни одного биотика.

Девушка сглотнула и подошла к столу. Порывшись в своей сумочке, она достала новенькую зубную щетку.

— Кроме нее, — жалобно сказала она. — Я ее только купила. Моя прелесть.

Огромная ладонь сурового Веги легла на ее маленькую ручку, сжимая. Саманта вздрогнула.

— Ты понимаешь, что должна это сделать.  
— Да.

В борьбе за освоение кухонных территорий и пути к сердцу майора Аленко через желудок многие понесли потери. Шепард расстался с самооценкой и иллюзиями по поводу того, что не умрет с голода, если останется в комнате с полуфабрикатами. Вега где-то посеял футболку и приобрел черное пятно на своей кулинарной истории в виде салата, полного измельченных костей. Из жизни Кортеза пропал целый день, который он мог потратить на что угодно, кроме решения чужих проблем. Трэйнор проиграла в войне с обаянием Веги свою решительность и новую зубную щетку с самым широким функционалом из предлагаемых на рынке.

На кухне висела тишина.

…

Сказать, что Кэйдан был изумлен, увидев полностью накрытый стол и приправленного парадной рубашкой Шепарда — конечно же, промолчать.  
Вытянувшись по стойке смирно, коммандер уверенно смотрел в стену за плечом майора, и никаким образом не показывал волнения и участия в происходящем.

— Вау, — только и сказал Кэйдан, остановившись рядом с ним. — Честно говоря, я сомневался… да я даже и не верил…  
— Не веришь в меня, майор?

Аленко скромно улыбнулся.

— Бисквит? То, что я вижу перед собой, это настоящий бисквит?

Подойдя ближе, Кэйдан озадаченно потер затылок.

— Теперь я точно знаю, что коммандер Шепард способен на все.

Он потянулся к Джону, чтобы поцеловать его, но был остановлен посередине. Шепард покосился в сторону кухни и покачал головой.

— Я думаю, лучше сначала поесть. Не зря же я весь день возился.

На кухне что-то скрипнуло.

Устроившись за столом, Кэйдан с опаской набрал в свою тарелку салата. И его опасения подтвердились. Чудом не сломав зуб, он выплюнул на тарелку косточку.  
Шепард строго посмотрел на нее. Косточка своей вины в происходящем не чувствовала.

— Вижу, готовил действительно ты.  
— Тебе не нравится?  
— Да нет, все в порядке, просто это обычно вынимают.

Кухня вновь зашуршала.  
С досадой Шепард подумал, что, кажется, все знают, как готовить, кроме него. Он об этом думал и раньше, но никогда настолько всерьез.

— Как тебе мясо?

Глаза Кэйдана округлились, хотя он и пытался это скрыть за стаканом воды, который сразу же опустошил. Неловко улыбнувшись, он кивнул и отодвинул от себя тарелку.

— Ты не против, если я пока не буду твой торт? — спросил Аленко. - Я, кажется… эээ, наелся.  
— Ну нет, такого я не допущу!

С грохотом с лестницы на второй этаж свалились Саманта и закрывающий ей рот рукой Джеймс.

— Я на него потратила целую зубную щетку, а этого я даже близко не подпускала!

Шепард виновато спрятал голову в плечи, пытаясь сделать вид, что ничего не происходит. Кэйдан его потуг не оценил, складывая руки на груди.

— Вообще-то я знал, что готовил ты не один, — успокоил он, — бисквит это тебе не шутки. Только я думал, твои помощники прячутся на кухне.

Из кухни выглянул Стивен.

— Ну да, — хмыкнул майор. — Теперь все в сборе. И что ты скажешь в свое оправдание, Шепард? Или мне тебя теперь называть Шепард-Мастер-Бисквитов?

Джон понуро пожал плечами. Его так называемые помощники прикидывались фоновыми элементами. Кортез изображал деятельность по уборке стола. Трэйнор рассматривала оконные рамы. Вега рассматривал Трэйнор.

— Ты на меня злишься? — угрюмо переспросил Шепард, неуверенно поднимая взгляд.

Пару секунд Кэйден смотрел на него с укором, но потом сдался. Его глаза засмеялись, а губы растянулись в теплой улыбке.

— Готовить умеют многие, — серьезно сказал он, — но вот спасать мир… насчет этого я не уверен.  
— О, это про меня.

Аленко рассмеялся. Вытянув руку, он накрыл ею кулак Шепарда. Под его прикосновением сжатые пальцы расслабились.

— За это я тебя и люблю…

Наверное, он бы поцеловал его, не обращая внимания на всех ненужных свидетелей, но как раз эти ненужные свидетели и испортили весь его план.

— Теперь, когда все решено, а до матча по биотболу осталось менее двух минут, я не вижу иного выхода…

Схватив с полки телевизионный пульт, Джеймс мощным скачком переместился на диван. Подоспевший Стивен запрыгнул на соседнюю подушку. А Саманта, попытавшаяся устроиться на подлокотнике, соскользнула, падая на Джеймса. Недовольно засопев, девушка выпрямилась и устроилась сбоку.  
Заметив изумленные взгляды старшего командного состава, Вега кивнул в сторону второго дивана.

— Эй, голубки, вы идете или акробатическая программа наверху? Учтите, оттуда все слышно.

Парочке ничего не оставалось, кроме как занять свободные места рядом.

— У меня к тебе два вопроса, Шепард, — тихо сказал Кэйдан, чтобы не помешать остальным наслаждаться заставкой. — За какую команду ты болеешь?  
— Эээ, я никогда об этом не думал, — честно ответил Джон.  
— И второе. О какой акробатической программе наверху шла речь?  
— … за «Колдунов». Вспомнил, я болею за сиэтловских «Колдунов».

Прищурившись, майор хмыкнул и повернулся к экрану. Матч начинался.


End file.
